Whiskey Lullaby
by Crystalice24201
Summary: Sora found Kairi's secret, leading to something drastic. Kairi soon follows. What will be the outcome? Rated M for alcohol, suicide, and depression. And some language. KxS


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not in any way own Kingdom Hearts. If I _did_ then there would be an army of chipmunks. But since there is no such army (except in my brain) then I do not own it. Nor do I own Brad Paisley's Whiskey Lullaby. Gotta love that song!

Alright. So, this is my first EVER song fic. Rated M for mentions of suicide, a bit of swearing, mentions of alcohol, and depression. Yea, that's about it! Note, this is a oneshot. So no, I won't make another chapter. It sort of wraps itself up.

Hope you like:D spent a day on it, and I accidentaly dropped my writing book in the small river we have, but it was rescued, so no harm done!

Hiya! Normal talking

_**Hiya!**_ Lyrics

_Hiya!_ Memories

xxXxx

Whiskey Lullaby

xxXxx

Sora walked into his apartment. He shut the door behind him with a _snap_ and he dropped his keys on a small table. His feet slowly shuffled into the kitchen where he hooked his fingers through the plastic of a six-pack. Lifting it off the counter he walked to his bedroom. He sighed heavily, running his hands through untameable chocolate locks. The memories flickered through his mind once again. They never left him alone. He dropped to his knees and reached for the first can.

_**She put him out**_

_**Like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette**_

_**She broke his heart**_

_**He spent his whole life tryin' to forget**_

Xx Flashback xX

Sora was bursting with happiness. Sure, he always had been happy, but today was different. He had stopped Xemnas' plan, had brought down Organization 13, he had found his way home with Riku, and tonight was the night he would propose to Kairi!

_He whistled cheerfully as he shut the door behind him. He dropped his keys on the table and they chimed their tuneful melody. He pulled out the squared box from his coat pocket, slightly nervous. What if she said no? She wouldn't. They both loved eachother, and that's why they ran through all those worlds for eachother!_

_Right?_

_He shook those thought away, and grinned. He knew that she had probably fallen asleep waiting for him. He had been staying late at work for awhile now, trying to save up the money for a really good ring._

_He quietly walked down the hall to the bedroom, making sure he wouldn't wake up his soon-to-be-fiance. As he drew closer, he heard the low murmer of voices. His brow furrowed and he frowned. Who would be over at this time of night? A pang of guilt hit him. He _had_ been staying rather late, lately. But that was going to change! He reached the bedroom door and pushed it open._

_His heart sank, his thoughts immediately raced 'round his head. There was Kairi, it couldn't be. But it was. Kairi - _his_ Kairi - sitting ontop of Tidus. Tidus, his best friend. Clothes were scattered on the floor, while Kairi… Kairi straddled Tidus._

_He took a heavy step backwards and let the box fall between his trembling fingers. Tidus' head turned to the door. "Shit…" he muttered, and Kairi turned. Her face paled making her bright hair stand out. "Sora…" She jumped off Tidus and stepped towards the brunette._

_His sapphire eyes, that were filled with hurt, now flashed with anger. "You… You've been doing this…" Kairi reached her arm out, stepping forward. "Please, Sora, please…" He shook his head again and with one last glare he walked to the front door in a daze, leaving his keys. He wasn't about to come back anytime soon._

_Kairi dropped to the ground and reached forward, grabbing the square velvet box. Fighting back tears, she slowly opened it. Inside – tucked cosily into the fold of the material – sat a beautiful ring. Gold and silver bands, twisting around eachother. The beautiful violet gem sparkling, shining from the lights in the room. Telling her that she lost it, she lost it all._

Xx End Flashback xX

_**We watched him drink his pain away**_

_**A little at a time**_

_**But he never could get drunk enough**_

_**To get her off his mind**_

_**Until the night**_

Sora took another swig, sighing deeply. His friends had tried to help. They had given him space, and eventually tried hooking him up. Of course that didn't work. He ended up walking out leaving his friend to explain to his confused 'date'.

His pain had gone. It had simply disappeared, leaving nothing but blank thoughts and dull stares. The memories were left also. He wouldn't be able to drink away the sight of his girlfriend on top of his once best friend…

Forget? Never. That would always be imprinted in his mind. No pain would come, not anymore. The images would flash endlessly throughout the corners of his mind. He wondered, how long it had been happening. How long she had been betraying. Wether she even felt the same as he… Always he was reminded of her small quirks and features he had loved. Her smile, the way she laughed, hell, even the way she walked.

He could never put it into words. He couldn't describe what she meant to him. The words wouldn't come. Couldn't come.

He slowly stood up, staggering from the affects of the drinks. He opened a door of his bedside table and pulled out a paper, a pen and the cool metal. He scrawled a note, folding the piece of paper in half. Dropping it to the table, he fingered to metal. Smooth, cool particles, the furious flame (the colour of her hair) compressing two liquids until they became one. Until they became steel. Until they became his escape. This scrap of metal provided his need to forget and have peace.

He lifted it to his head.

**_He put that bottle to his head_**

_**And pulled the trigger**_

_**And finally drank away her memory**_

_**Life is short**_

_**But this time it was bigger**_

_**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**_

Slowly, he pushed his exhausted limbs. He pulled himself up and collapsed onto his sheets. So warm… So comforting… They murmured to him the tale of sleep, of the final rest. Inviting him to find the peace he yearned for. His head dropped, and he closed his eyes.

**_We found him with his face down in the pillow_**

_**With a note that said I'll love her 'til I die**_

_**And when we buried him beneath the willow**_

_**The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

Kairi slowly made her way through the crowd of people dressed in black. They had all come to say goodbye. Most of the people here probably only knew Sora as the boy who had smiled at them as they went on with their work assignments. She vaguely heard the people around her.

"So sad, so sad. He left that note, did you hear?"

"Yes, he must have been tortured by the pain."

"What was the note about?"

"It was about his old girlfriend."

"You mean the one that left him brutally shattered when she went off with those men?"

"Yea. What kind of person does that?"

**_La La La La La La La_**

_**La La La La La La La**_

She stopped in front of the coffin. The priest droned on and on about how Sora's life had been a great one, how he lifted people's spirits up. Of how it had been too early for his one soul to be taken away.

That priest knew nothing of Sora. Of his smile, his twinkling eyes, his love…

**_La La La La La La La_**

_**La La La La La La La**_

A single teardrop marked a trail down her cheek.

**_The rumours flew_**

_**But nobody knew how much she blamed herself**_

_**For years and years**_

_**She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**_

Kairi slumped against the wall of her bedroom, her breathing becoming haggard. Today would be marked as another day she drank herself silly. Her eyes slowly flickered around the room and stopped on a picture. She slid to the ground. It was _him._She closed her eyes as flashes of the funeral ran through her distorted mind.

It had been so long ago. So long. At first her friends had understood when she went to the bar. After months went by they had started to worry, saying it wasn't healthy. So she lied. She had been doing a lot of that lately.

She pushed her limp red hair out of her face as she sighed. Her count of absent days had skyrocketed. Everybody had been sympathetic, saying how sad it must have been for her. They didn't understand. None of them understood anything. Of the pain it caused her. She knew it was her fault, she hadn't cared how he would have felt. That day he saw her, never would she forget it. If only she hadn't been so _ignorant_…

**_She finally drank her pain away_**

_**A little at a time**_

_**But she never could get drunk enough**_

_**To get him off her mind**_

_**Until the night**_

Her blank lavender eyes dully stared at her floor. Clothes were strewn in piles and beer bottles clinked softly together. She had stopped feeling anything, about a year ago. Her friends went on with their lives, blissfully unaware of how she had literally died inside. She didn't blame them. She couldn't.

Always, he was there. Smiling from the door. Sleeping peacefully on the bed. Making a mess in the kitchen. Staring at her with painfilled azure eyes. He would never leave her. She could never forget.

Her hand groped around her, searching. Fingers closed on a familiar shaped enemy, and she pulled it onto her lap. Her eyes drunk in the smooth curves, how innocent the piece of metal looked. Before, oh so many night, she had lingered on its deathly beauty. It had told her the sweet story of silence. A place where her head didn't spin with the wicked webs of her life. It had mentioned peace, allured her with the prospect of sleep. So many night, she hadn't the strength. She couldn't fulfill its wishes. Her mind couldn't send the order to her nerves, telling them to end it. End it all. Tonight was different. She had had enough, enough suffering, pain, pity, memories.

She slowly brought it to her head.

**_She put that bottle to her head_**

_**And pulled the trigger**_

_**And finally drank away his memory**_

_**Life is short**_

_**But this time it was bigger**_

_**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**_

The metal dropped with a dull _thud_. Her hand felt the hole, and fell down with the red liquid coating her fingers. She slowly pushed herself up, staggering to the bed. Her thoughts didn't process, couldn't process. The pain… There was no pain. A ringing silence echoed throughout the halls.

She gratefully landed on her sweet bed. Again her fingers groped to the side, this time closing around a square glass panel outlined with a wooden border. Her violet eyes blearily gazed down through the glass. She brushed her lips against the surface. Her head slumped down to the pillow and her eyes closed as her final strength left.

**_We found her with her face down in the pillow _**

**_Clinging to his picture for dear life_**

_**We laid her next to him beneath the willow**_

_**While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

The funeral again. Friends of both Kairi and Sora supported eachother. The priest as always droned of their happy lives. He never knew who they were or what they went through.

**_La La La La La La La_**

_**La La La La La La La**_

After death, life continues. People go on with their daily lives, and the pain slowly subsides. They would never forget, how could they? Generations of children still played underneath the willow, making ghost stories of the two graves that stood there.

**_La La La La La La La_**

_**La La La La La La La**_

A girl of no more than 8 skipped across the field, humming a tune. Her brown locks bounced onto her back and her blue eyes shined in the sunlight. She would show those silly boys!

Those boys had called her a chicken, saying she would be too scared to go near the willow. They had said she would be too frightened to stand by the graves. She would take back one of the willow's branches and rub it in their face all the way home!

She ran through the bright green grass, her bare feet enjoying the comfortable surface. She slowed down as she neared the tree and gulped. Those graves sure looked scary.

She stopped 10 feet from the tree and gazed in wonder.

**_La La La La La La La_**

_**La La La La La La La**_

Another girl stepped from behind the tree. Her skin sparkled, as if she was a gem. She nervously held her hands behind her pink dress and waited. The sun hit her red hair just right and it lit up like a fire. Her purple eyes watched the other side of the tree.

From that side stepped a boy. He was dressed in pants and a t-shirt. It was red, yellow, and black, and covered in zippers. He slowly walked forward, his big yellow shoes making no sound. His pointed chocolate locks stood up in every direction. Blue eyes met purple.

The boy opened his arms and the girl grinned, running into them in a tight hug. He pulled her close and buried his face in her flaming hair, breathing in her scent he had missed so long ago.

**_La La La La La La La_**

_**La La La La La La La**_

The young girl smiled and skipped back to the boys who were waiting. Everything would be alright.

XxXxx

**A/N:** W00T! Finished :D I hope you guys liked it. I mostly don't like hanging around misery that much. It's so much funner to be happy! 

Reviews give me inspiration! ;)

And they make the chipmunk army happy! - nod -


End file.
